The Stars Next Door
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: "Manager, will you go out with me? As in a date, of course." "I already have a boyfriend." "Really? Who is he?" "Orihara Izaya." "But he's fictional!" "Exactly." "...White, why do you pick an otaku as our manager?" The hottest boyband, TR!CK just got a new all-in-one manager; 17 y/o Alice Liddell. Lazy, nonchalant, blunt, messy...on top of it, an otaku! Will this boyband fare? AU


**The Stars Next Door  
**_July 6th, 2013  
_Elise the Writing Desk, Wonderful Wonder World by QuinnRose

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Manager

* * *

Blood Dupre tightened the towel around his waist and got up from his seat, then walked to the door. Elliot March huffed, eyeing his best friend who's exiting the sauna room.

"You're done?"

"Just taking some cold beer."

"Get some for me."

"Sure..."

Just when Blood was about to open the sauna door, it was opened from the other side by Pierce Villiers, who was pushed by the excited Ace Reins.

"Whoop—sorry Blood..." Pierce stepped aside and frowned at the raven-head. "You're going out without putting on your clothes!?"

"Aww, get out of the way, Pierce! I need my daily dosage of sauna!" Ace whined and pushed Pierce from his way before finally taking off his clothes and pulled a towel.

Blood shrugged. "Just a minute, taking some beers. It's not like there will be any girl storming in out of nowhere."

"Beer? Get me some too, bro." Ace said while throwing his shirt away.

"You want some too, Pierce?" Blood offered.

"Cold coffee will do. B-But be careful of paparazzi!" Pierce said when Blood finally left the room, making the other two laughed.

"Pierce, you're such a worry-wart." Elliot snickered.

~.X.~

Chugging down the beer, Blood slowly stopped as he heard the piano playing. He peeked into the studio to see Black Joker, the leader of the band, was in his bathrobe. He was playing the piano while technically being naked...

"Aren't you cold or something?" Blood said, before sipping his beer again.

Black flinched and then turned over his shoulder. "Fuck off. Jericho's using my fucking computer again, so I can't fucking change." He growled and returned to his music sheet.

"Heh, that's the downside of having the best WiFi signal strength." He commented, and not letting Black to retort, he left the studio.

"I don't care, just hire your best—Hairstylist is quitting!?" Peter White, his top was off, walking back and forth yelling at the phone. "So we don't have a manager, a hairstylist, a make up artist, a trainer—How the heck are we supposed to show up!? I need all of those before our show tonight!"

Blood sipped his beer as he watched the albino yelled to the phone. Peter slowly stopped ranting and his eyebrows were risen.

"Oh, you've sent someone?" he hummed. "Right now!?" Peter quickly glanced to the wall clock. Three o'clock. "Can you tell me more—HEY! How dare you!" the albino put off his phone and glared at it, before glancing to Blood and shrugged. "He hung up!"

Blood was playing with the rest of beer cans in his hands. "So we don't have a manager, a hairstylist, make up artist, trainer...and the sponsor just sent one person?" he concluded.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know anymore. If we can't show up properly tonight, we're screwed."

SLAM

"Are you saying that TR!CK is going to be disbanded!?" Pierce screeched.

"Don't be so hysteric...We'll probably just have a hiatus until our staff is back." Blood sighed, picking his ear.

"B-But we've sold a lot of tickets...W-What if the fans got disappointed...!?"

Unnoticed, the front door was opened, and a stranger came in. A young girl, wearing a baseball hat, staring down at a paper in her hand, walking through the crowd.

"We're too much loved, don't worry about it, Pierce, geez..." Ace laughed. "Besides...whoa..." he trailed off and gaped at the girl, who just passed by nonchalantly.

"Wha—Who...!?" Elliot grimaced.

"Why...? How's...!?" Peter frantically turned to see the door was open, and quickly went to close it before anyone saw them, all technically naked, from outside.

"It's a girl." Blood twitched.

"A GIIIIRL!? GYAAAAHH!" Pierce screeched and quickly ran upstairs, dropping his towel at the process.

"Why is this house bigger than in the description...?" the girl mumbled to herself, still unaware of her surrounding.

SLAM

"Who the fuck just said there's a fucking bitch here—AAGH!" Black gasped and inched away as the girl walked past him. He stoically turned to the rest of the group. "What...the fuck...is that!?"

"We...don't get it either..." Elliot said, rubbing the back of his head, still in shock.

"No! What the fuck! I'm still in my bathrobe—You guys are technically naked! There's a fucking bitch here, morons!" Black yelled frantically, waving to their state, and quickly got into the studio again.

"Oh shit." Elliot grimaced and quickly got into the sauna room again.

"Hey, that's kind of a turn-on!" Ace laughed.

"Heh, what a bunch of kids..." Blood scoffed.

"Kids or not, we're naked! Get to your room and put on some clothes, idiot! Where's your manners!" Peter yelled as he was going upstairs.

"Come on, it's just a girl...She probably doesn't mind seeing our chest. Probably even happy." Ace laughed, waving nonchalantly.

"Wait...but that girl is heading to..." Blood twitched again.

"That's just Black's room." Ace blinked.

"Jericho's there." Blood shivered.

The two exchanged stares.

The next thing happened, they were racing to get to the room.

"Holy shit."

~.X.~

"Huh." Alice Liddell stared at the room in confuse. "This isn't how my room supposed to look like in the description." She stared at her paper again.

Jericho Bermuda sighed as he got out of Black's bathroom, still chatting on his phone, when he saw the girl in the room. He smirked.

"Sorry, Gwenda baby. I have someone to take care off. Bye." He threw his phone to the bed.

If anyone's asking, Jericho wasn't even thinking of putting on some towel to his waist.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here..." Jericho purred and held the girl's shoulders from behind. "An intruder...must be punished~"

The girl turned at him and blinked. "Who are you?"

Jericho froze.

"Huh." Alice looked around and narrowed her eyes. "This room is too big...Maybe this isn't even my house...Hey, mister." She asked the young man. "Do you know where this address is?" she handed the paper to him.

Jericho twitched, but then took the paper. He froze, and then stared at the girl.

She's an idiot.

"Your house is right there, beside ours." Jericho nodded to the window, where they could see the empty house just across.

"Oh." Alice nodded. "Sorry for tresspassing." She opened the window, and started to climb out, but then Jericho pulled her down.

"Oh, no...not so fast, cutie." Jericho chuckled and threw her to the bed. "How about a little 'thank you' for me?"

"Thank you sir." Alice bluntly said.

Jericho's smirk grew wider as he leaned in to her face. "You know that's not what I—"

SLAM

"OI! HANDS OFF MY MANAGER!" White Joker just rushed in and kicked Jericho to the wall. He then gasped at Jericho's fully-naked state and glared at Alice. "Alice! Did you see his _stuff_!?"

"What stuff?" Alice blinked.

White sighed in relief and opened his arms to hug her. "Oh, thank God!"

SMACK

"Don't touch me." Alice deadpanned as she kicked the red-head away, and then turned to see Blood and Black frozen in front of the door. "What?"

"D-Did you just say 'manager'...?" Black interrogated his twin.

"This little girl is our manager?" Blood rephrased.

"Hey, watch it," White scoffed, crossing his arms haughtily. "It's so hard to get someone who can do everything for us. Besides, she's not a little girl! She's eighteen!"

"Are they the brats I'm taking care off too...?" the rest turned at Alice, who yawned as she got off the bed.

"Y-Yeah. This is Blood, and my twin, Black." White laughed nervously as he gestured to the two.

"Oh." Alice nodded, before walking to the window again. "My name is Alice Liddell. I'm your new neighbor and manager. Hope we can get along." She bowed deeply, before climbing to the window again.

"Oh, Alice, wait!" White quickly approached her and pulled out something from his pants. "You'll need this!"

Black gaped and quickly stomped away with red face, not wanting to hear what the girl would say.

Blood burst out laughing.

Alice stared at the 'thing' in her hand and blinked to White.

"Why would I need a condom?"

* * *

**Yo, readers. I'm using this plot for Humor Manga Competition in my area, so...I guess I will hope for reviews? I don't really need A LOT of them, I just need good ones that actually reviews the plot, the flow of the timeline, the characters, and the humor. **

**Argh, what the fuck am I saying? Whatever. Do whatever you want. -_-;**


End file.
